Feliz Año!
by Kaei Kon
Summary: [oneshot] Kai, Rei y una cena de año nuevo! Feliz año 2007! asi es he vuelto! no he muerto XD lean por favor kaixrei parte de las crónicas KaRe ¡los quiero!


**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei

**Rated: **K nada importante solo shonen Ai

**Summary: **Kai, Rei y un feliz año 2007!

**Crónicas kaixrei**

**NOTA: A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE DISFRUTEN DE LAS CRÓNICAS Y QUIERAN PARTICIPAR EN ELLAS ¡TENEMOS UNA CONVOCATORIA¿QUIERES SABER MÁS? SIGUE ESTE LINK: **fanfiction . net / f / 534408 (tienen que pegar el vínculo sin espacios en su barra de direcciones)

* * *

**Feliz año! **

- Bienvenidos sean díganme ¿qué van a ordenar?... … … ¿se siente bien señor?

- Oh él se encuentra bien señorita solo tiene un ataque de ira ¿qué le parece si nos trae café? porque por lo que veo en este menú hay muchas cosas que no hay disponibles

- Sí lo siento, pero bueno siendo esta noche año nuevo no tenemos chef, solo lo ya preparado podemos ofrecerles y…

- ¡BASTA¡ESTO ES SUFICIENTE NO VOY A PASAR EL AÑO NUEVO EN UN RESTAURANT DE COMIDA RÁPIDA, VÁMONOS!

- Señor…

- Kai….

Bien esto es algo que no esperaba en mi cena de año nuevo con Kai ¿saben? Lo que me causa más frustración es que esto es culpa mía… les contaré…

* * *

- ¿Kot, ya hiciste las reservaciones para ir a cenar el domingo? 

- No lo siento Tyson dejó un desorden en la mansión aún no termino de encontrar los huevos que escondió vestidos de Santa

- Ese bruto¿cómo se le ocurre mezclar la pascua con navidad?

- Ya vez como es, Max le contó de esa tradición americana y no quiso esperar hasta entonces

- Humf

- Pero te prometo que hoy mismo hago las reservaciones…

Kai y yo íbamos a reservar en un exclusivo restaurante de Moscú para este año nuevo pues el Sr. Hiwatari tendría una celebración y francamente Kai deseaba alejarse de tanto snobismo aunque sus palabras exactas fueron "no me interesa estar en compañía de ancianos discutiendo de las proyecciones empresariales para el 2007"

Bien eso fue después del desayuno, pero como dije los chicos habían dejado un tremendo desorden después de la fiesta de navidad así que me tocaba dirigir a la servidumbre por la mansión y pensar como Tyson, lo cual sería muy difícil, él no piensa… ¡oh cielos, Ya estoy hablando como Kai! No, no, Tyson sí piensa lo que pasa es que lo hace muy pocas veces… ¿eso tampoco estuvo bien verdad? En fin el problema es que hay que buscar esos huevos de chocolate…

… Llevo tres horas buscando y solo hemos encontrado veinte ¿cuántos escondió se preguntan? Bueno, les diré que Tyson fue a la tienda de chocolates junto con Maxie ¿eso responde su pregunta?

- Joven Kon tiene una llamada

- ¿Una llamada?

- Dice que su nombre el Lee

- ¡¡¡LEE!!!

¡Cielos como tengo ganas de hablar con mis hermanos de la aldea!

- LEE CIELOS COMO ME DA GUSTO VERTE HERMANO!!!

- HOLAAAAAA!!!!

- Cielos ¿dónde estás?

- Estamos en Hong Kong en una exhibición de Beyblade y pues como el teléfono se lo cobran al Sr. Dickenson aproveché para llamarte oye ¡¡**REI**¡¡¡_HOLA HERMANO_!!! Ya basta!!! Yo quiero comer ¡basta! Que no ven que estoy intentando hablar con Rei, **oh vamos Lee no seas malo yo también quiero hablar con él** Mariah basta no jajajajajajaja Ma-Ma-Ma- **Rei cómo te va con ese témpano **_todos queremos saber _¡¡¡Kevin!!! **¡No Lee, no ya prometo que te doy el teléfono¡ahhhhh Reiiiiii!**

- Jajajaja me da gusto saber que están todos bien chicos

- Lo siento Rei todos se emocionaron de repente

- Está bien Lee

- Y dime vas a hacer algo para el "año nuevo" digo ahora que celebras todas esas fechas occidentales…

- Tú sabes que estas fechas son importantes para mí Lee de no ser por navidad no habría iniciado mi relación con Kai

- Lo sabemos pero me gustaría que vinieran a pasar el año nuevo chino por acá

- De acuerdo en febrero espéranos por allá

- ¡Bien!. ¿sabes? Por esas fechas está todo saturado todo por acá que te parece si te reservo hotel aquí en Hong Kong?

- Sí creo que es lo mejor ya sabes que Kai no se siente bien si no siente que se puede aislar de todos y en la aldea dudo mucho que lo pueda hacer

- ¡Bien!

- De acuerdo mira has la reservación a nombre de Kai Hiwatari No. De American express 01 900 …. –tristemente no me di cuenta que Kai justamente iba pasando por ese teléfono y pensó que estaba haciendo la reservación del restaurante, así que dio por sentado ese dato…-

* * *

- ¡Hey Kai! Necesito preguntarte algo acerca de… -decía Rei mientras buscaba a Kai por los pasillos de la mansión, lo encontró en su oficina hablando…- 

- Sí, así es…. Sí… sí… espero esté lista, dos personas área de no fumar por favor ¿me permite un segundo? Gracias… dime Kot estoy algo ocupado.

- No, nada mejor lo platicamos después… y Kai…?

- ¿Si?

- Siento no haberlo hecho yo -y desapareció dejando a Kai con una expresión extrañada en el rostro-

- Ya sí como le dije es una reservación de una habitación para dos personas llegarán a Moscú mañana mismo son invitados especiales de mi abuelo… bien gracias… poka

* * *

Siento que Kai haya tenido que hacer la reservación en el restaurante, pero estaba tan emocionado con lo de Lee que olvidé todo lo demás… 

31 de Diciembre por la mañana

- ¿Nieto, están seguros que no quieren quedarse a la fiesta de esta noche?

- Eso no es una fiesta abuelo es una aburridísima reunión de negocios masiva

- Eres imposible

El Sr. Hiwatari estaba afinando con Kai los últimos detalles de la reunión que tendría lugar por la noche en la mansión mientras desayunábamos.

- ¿Hiciste todas las reservaciones en los hoteles que te pedí para mis invitados?

- Por supuesto. Rei está de testigo

¿Qué, Qué! Oh no, no, no, no.

- Kot ¿te sientes bien? parece como si te estuvieras ahogando

- Kai…. Dime hiciste las reservaciones en el restaurante para esta noche ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, yo te vi hacerlas a ti en el teléfono, hasta les diste mi numero de tarjeta

- Oh por los dioses…

- ¿Sucede algo kot?

- Esas no eran las reservaciones para cenar, eran las reservaciones del hotel en Hong Kong para el viaje que te había comentado

- ¿Qué!. ¿Eso quiere decir que no tenemos reservaciones para esta noche?

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho Kai… en este momento voy a ver si puedo hacer algo

* * *

Me pasé toda la tarde en los mejores restaurantes y nada, después en algunos de menor categoría, y aún nada! Intenté hasta en algunos restaurantes de hoteles y ni así quisieron aceptar ya son casi las seis y los invitados comenzarán a llegar 

- ¿Y bien Rei?

- Lo siento Kai no encontré nada parece que tendremos que quedarnos con tu abuelo…

- Tsk

- Lo siento Kai, en verdad que lo lamento.

- No importa…

* * *

De acuerdo, esto no pinta bien, llevamos quince minutos en la mitad de la reunión, son las seis y media y Kai ya quiere arrancarse el cabello. 

- Lo siento abuelo pero no lo resisto más, si alguien vuelve a abordarme con su perspectiva de la bolsa para el primer trimestre del año lo asesino

- No tienes porqué comportarte de ese modo

- Me largo

- ¡Kai, Kai!

Kai me tomó de la mano y salimos de la mansión más rápido de lo que Ty corre a su desayuno. Dimos vueltas por toda la ciudad pero no encontramos nada de nada, solo uno de esos restaurantes 24 hrs. De corte casual, esto sí que es malo.

- ¡BASTA¡ESTO ES SUFICIENTE NO VOY A PASAR EL AÑO NUEVO EN UN RESTAURANT DE COMIDA RÁPIDA, VÁMONOS!

- Señor…

- Kai…. Kai perdóname esto es mi culpa lo siento

- ¡¡¡REI!!

Salí corriendo de ahí, algo tenía que hacer no importaba el qué así que tomé un taxi y le dije que tenía dos minutos para llegar a la mansión Hiwatari, tarea difícil contando que en el porche de Kai llegamos aquí en quince…

* * *

- Rei… Rei… 

- Te tardaste en regresar

- Fui a dar una vuelta, no sabía que hacer me abandonaste en ese lugar pe- ¿Rei?. ¿Te estás riendo acaso?

- Lo siento, es que eres muy predecible aunque te esperaba hace media hora

- No tenía muchas ganas ¿sabes? Esperaba que estuvieras metido entre tanto anciano, sin embargo… tengo hambre, no puedo negarlo, así que será mejor que nos vayamos resignando y sentemos a la mesa.

- Pero si este pequeño comedor es muy reconfortable ¿no crees?

- Si me dejas encender la luz

- No, así estamos muy bien –entonces Rei aplaudió una vez- Tu abuelo me prestó algunos meseros

- Rei… huele… realmente bien, pero que no iban a comer ellos pavo y esas cosas?

- Yo cambié nuestro menú, regresé corriendo a cocinar algo que te gustara

- ¿Tan rápido?

- Bueno admito que puse a algunos a trabajar y casi me quedo sin dedo índice pero valió la pena, además tu abuelo me regaló algo –Rei le hizo un gesto de que volteara a ver la cubeta con hielo que tenía junto-

- ¡Santo cielo Rei¿es lo que creo?

- Sí, una botella de la cava de tu abuelo ¿Cuánto podrá tener este vino Kai?

- Si es de la cava de ESA cava podría ser más viejo que mi mismísimo tataratataratatarabuelo

Kai descorchó la botella y comenzamos a cenar, algo apresurado pues ya eran cerca de once y media de la noche

11:58 Mansión Hiwatari

- Listo Kai

- Listo

Kai y yo tenemos una pequeña y extraña tradición con las uvas, yo como una y hago un propósito por él y viceversa pero la verdad es que haciendo esto solo nos alcanza a comer seis cada uno

**DING **

¡La primera campanada!

¿quieren saber los propósitos? bueeeeeno ¡se los diré! Pero a lo largo del año

¡¡¡¡FELIZ 2007!!!!!

* * *

Lo sé lo sé además no puedo decir que sea mi mejor reto -.- de hecho creo que es el peor pero tengo una especie de bloqueo, en fin con este fic solo quiero decirles ¡FElIZ AÑO 2007! 


End file.
